Understatement
by Izel Kamaria
Summary: The zombie apocalypse is here. Jake is a witch who lost his memories. When him and his friend, Adrian, run into the Cullens, the groups finds themselves racing to the source of the zombie outbreak: Forks. AU OC and eventual Jakeward
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so here it is. The first chapter of my first Fanfiction. I've been Thinking of how i would do this but i was always afraid of my ideas not being good. So please review. I definitely need it. Oh, that and a beta. Please and Thank You! **

Jacob sensed them coming closer. They were running at him. Him and the little boy he was protecting. The wall seemed to close in as he and the boy raced down the tunnel the light at the end growing closer. Adrenaline pumped through him as he pushed himself to go faster.

"Jake," the boy wheezed out, Raven locks falling out of place." I can't breathe." Grabbing the boy's hand, Jake urged the boy on. "Come on, Adrian. We're almost there." But Adrian felt himself losing consciousness from shortness of breath. Jake caught him for his head hit the pavement.

"Shit," Jake hissed. He stopped to tend to his young companion." Come on, Adri. We have to keep moving. Please?" he pleaded. Panic flooded his system. The growls and footsteps were getting closer and Jake's options were becoming limited.

_Fuck I don't have a choice. _Pulling out the long staff strapped to his back, he readied himself for battle. Standing in front of his unconscious friend, Jake drew all the energy he could muster. He closed his eyes and pointed his staff to the darkness of the tunnel. "_As páei_."

A beam of pure light shot from the tip of his staff, lighting the tunnel. The growling turned into screams of agony as the light burned at rotten flesh. Once the beam and the screams came to a close, Jake fell to his knees, utterly spent he knew he needed to grab Adrian and go, but his legs felt like jelly from exhaustion.

Then he heard it: the footfalls. He reached for his staff to defend him and Adrian, but his vision was spotted. The ground seemed to spin under him and he had no energy left, but he had to try.

The footfalls grew closer and Jake pushed himself to his feet. This was different though. _No growling? _He asked himself. He still readied himself all the same. It may not be a fight he was going to win but he damn well was going to try.

"Hello," a voice called, the echoes carrying over Jake's ears. "Is anyone there? My name is Alice. I can help."

"Help," was the last thing Jake said before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Back to back cause of the seasons cheer. Well no reviews but it has only been a day so...Yeah.

Main Pairing: Ed/Jake

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

When Jake felt the weight land on top of him, his body reacted before his mind did. Barely awake, thought of the weight flying. He was rewarded with the sound of something crashing against a wall. Calling for his staff, relief flooded him when he felt the soft grip. Just as soon as he was able to stand, wobble legs barely holding his weight, he was slammed into a wall. This was a new weight, he could tell.

"Jasper," a voice called. Jake could feel the rumbles in the man's chest. "Care to step in." Not wanting to find out what this Jasper could do, Jake raised his left palm over the man's chest. Right before Jake blasted a hole through the man's heart, waves of calm came crashing though him, his instinct to fight draining away.

The waves kept coming, each one stronger than the last, and Jake felt he couldn't hold consciousness much longer. Good thing he never opened his eyes. He wouldn't have to _see_ his world black out, _again_.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

When he felt the boy finally slump in his arms, Edward knew he had dodged a bullet. That kind of power blasting through his chest would've hurt, even if he was a vampire. Had Jasper been a second late, Edward would be sporting a crater in his chest. Not something he wanted to experience.

His attention turned to his sister, Alice, the one with the bright to jump on a sleeping witch. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for a reason.

"Before you say anything Ed," she began." I just wanted him to wake up. I didn't expect for him to go mental powered ape shit on me. Nor was I expecting the wall to take the fall." She pointed to where boy had mentally thrown her, where a gaping dent drew attention. Edward cringed. Esme was going to raise hell. Maybe they could cover it up with a painting. They would be moving to the next safe house soon anyway.

"The little boy, Adrian, has already woken up," she continued gesturing to the laughter ringing downstairs. "Why hasn't he?"

"Did you see the size of that blast, Alice," Jasper commented." It scorched ground way past the tunnel."

"And that blast was going to go through my chest a minute ago," Edward said, rubbing his chest as if he had been hit." Thank you, Alice, for bringing me close to the Doors of Death."

"How about you bring yourself through this one," Rosaline called from the hall." Carlisle and Esme are here."

As the group made their way downstairs, they noticed they instant dynamic between Adrian and Emmett. The two laughed and played Xbox like old friends, all the while working together demolish the other team. The sound of vibrating controllers and bullets rang through the room as the two joked around. Everyone in the room watched as the two boys continued on with their gam, not a care in the world.

"Really," Edward questioned." A witch just threw around Alice and almost killed me and you're doing thumb yoga with his little brother?" Adrian's head instantly snapped up. "Jake's awake?"

He looked ready to take off for the elder witch, obviously ready to see him. Edward felt bad for getting the boy's hope up, as Jake was still asleep." He was."

"Is he okay?" Adrian questioned, worry in his tone evident.

"Besides being the one to _almost_ put a whole in my chest," came Edward's sarcastic reply." Oh yeah! He's fine."

"Can someone explain what he is talking about?" Carlisle's questions set off the so far silent pixie, her mouth going practically a mile a minute as she recalled Jacob's 'rampage'. Esme was immediately off and running when heard about the dent in the wall. Edward left to make sure he was out of the way when Hurricane Esme came through.

But instead of her usual shriek of passive anger, she called Carlisle's name. "He's waking up!" Adrian was up the stairs before anyone else could reach the bottom steps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake POV**

Jake knew that this time he needed to open his eyes. What ever happened to him last time wouldn't happen twice. He blinked a couple times to take in his surroundings. Basic improvise of a hospital. Medical supplies lay sprawled tables. The IV monitor beeped in the beeped in the background.

"Jake!"

His head snapped over to Adrian and a family, tears welling in the young boy's eyes. He was up and out of the bed in a flash. "Adrian." Jake wrapped the boy up in a tight hold. He felt Adrian place his head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"Hey, Adri," Jake voice was gentle, yet firm. "You know the rule: No crying. Those monsters out there don't and we don't want them to have an advantage. We have to be stronger than them." Jake squeezed the boy tighter when he felt him nod," Okay Jake."

Jake let him go and stood up, legs shaking all the way. He quickly scanned the room for his staff. Seeing the long weapon laying against the wall, he held out his hand, mentally calling for it. Once it was properly in his hands, he turned back to Adrian, "We need to leave."

"Wait," spoke up a pixie-like girl." I'm Alice, the one who helped you two. You don't have to go yet." But Jake just shook his head. "We're heading somewhere," he supplied.

"Where to?" the voice brought Jake's attention to the coven leader. "We're leaving too. Anywhere outside of this infested city of Athens sounds like a plan. And I'm Carlisle by the way."

"I'm Jacob," Jake shook his hand. "And this is Adrian. We're heading to Jefferson. Adrian says he has family there."

"So you two aren't related?" Carlisle questioned. Jake paused at the question. " I don't know."

The room seemed to freeze at the statement. Jake suspected as much. He reacted the same way given the situation.

"How do you _not_ know?" a blonde girl asked and Jake could tell she was trying her hardest not mock him. "How do you _not_ know if he's your brother or not?"

Jake felt his defensive nature build to retaliate, but he calmed himself down. He was thankful for these people saving him and Adrian, but if they expecting anything past a 'thank you' they were _sorely_ mislead. _The bitch is asking for it, _Jake thought. He noticed the boy with the copper hair snicker. _Mind reader? _The boy nodded. Jake threw up his mental guard and watched as the grin on the boy's face shrink. _Too bad._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Edward watched as the grin grew across Jake's face. He should have known better. Telling a _witch_ he was a mind reader. What did he expect?

_Obviously not this. _Edward nearly jumped 5 feet in the air when he heard that. Jacob looked like he was going to die of holding in his laughter. How did he do that? It didn't sound like he was reading someone's mind. It was like it was his own thoughts , but that was impossible. He didn't think that!

_Telepathy, duh. _This shocked the hell out of Edward. He threw Alice around the room like a vampire rag-doll, hence the pixie-sized dent in the wall. Then he almost gave Edward a heart ache he would never forget. Now he was in Edward's head. Was that all or did he have some other mind-blowing ability up his sleeve?

_Besides spell casting, yeah that's it. _

"Are you two done grinning at each other," Emmett interjected. "Porn Jokes are only funny if you say them out loud." The whole room groaned at Emmett's antics. Carlisle tried to bring the focus back.

"Jefferson is a long way from here. Let us go there together since we're leaving the state anyway," Carlisle offered. "We have extra cars. We were going to throw them away since we all couldn't drive them, but you two can have one."

Edward watched as Jacob weighed his options. _Take the car_, he thought at Jacob._ If you come with us then you and Adrian will be safe in numbers versus be out there alone and on foot. _Jacob must've heard him cause he looked down at Adrian, then met his eyes. Edward nodded encouragingly at Carlisle, hoping Jacob would take the offer.

"Okay," Jacob relented.

"Yes!" Adrian shouted, running up to Emmett. "Let's go play the game!"

"Race you!," Emmett replied with as much childlike energy as Adrian. Then the two were off, Emmett moving at a human level to even the playing field.

"I have to the medical supplies ready so I'll leave intros to Alice," and the Carlisle was gone as well, racing out of the room.

"So," Alice began and she was off. "The man who just ran away with Adrian is Emmett. Nothing to be scared of there, he's a teddy bear. He's married to the blonde girl over there, Rosaline. Watch out, she a bitch-."

"Alice," Esme's reprimand was immediate. "Language." Rose just sneered. If looks could kill, Alice would be dead 1000 times over.

"Sorry," Alice shrugged, though Edward could tell she wasn't. "Anyway, the woman with heart-shaped face is Esme. She's married to Carlisle, the leader of this coven. My husband, Jasper, is the other blonde with shaggy hair. I' m guessing you already know Edward from the earlier… _conversation."_

Jacob grinned at the pixie seer, finding their mental link funny. Edward took more stabs at Jake's mental guards, but it was like plastic knives against bricks. The challenge was something Edward was up for.

"so what are you guy?" Jacob questioned. "Carlisle moved to fast to be human."

Alice just stuck out here hand. "What are you?"

"I asked first."

"I _saved_ you first."

Jacob smiled, pearly whites showing, and shook Alice's hand. "Witch."

Alice returned his smile in full. "Vampire. Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to all those who followed this story. ****MUW D'Bellegirl, ****Sygonia, ****X169AJBX, ****carol41653, and ****lytebrytehybrid88. Thank you so much, this means a lot being that this is my first fanfic. Also, sorry i was late with the back to back chapters for Christmas. Family came over and it was all downhill from there. Anyway Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and get ready for 2015... And this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake instantly knew Alice was cool. Her quirky and excited personality was refreshing. _ But damn could she talk_, Jake thought, as the girl rambled on and on about her family and the ranging powers.

Alice's precognitive sight, Jasper's pathokinetic control, and Edward's mind games, all were definite gifts given in their _change_. Emmett's near super-strength, even for a vampire, and Carlisle's near infallible control were abilities in their own right. Not gifts, but powers all the same.

They all impressed Jake, especially Carlisle's resistance skills. The Cullen's were a group of talented people and Jake figured there was a very little chance he and Adrian would find somewhere much safer. He still wish he was able to provide that safety for Adrian by himself, but he just took it all into stride, grateful that he had found a place for them. Or it had found them.

Once he finally got away from the raving pixie, he opted to take a walk, not worried about the other undead now that his strength had returned. Strolling outside he took in the sight around him. Trees barely hanging on to life, much like many other things alive. Smoke billowed into the air and the city itself seemed to be dying. Jake could practically feel the population dropping

"A little under 19,000 now," Jake smirked when Edward's voice floated over his ears." Hopefully people dessert this town or they might join the rest of the dead. Or the undead."

"You would know wouldn't you," Jake commented. "About the undead. " Edward chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"You," Edward answered.

"Glad I could be of amusement," Jake bowed. "Especially since you weren't supposed to be out here, O' Great Edward."

"Free country," Edward pointed out.

"Not really," Jake stated." The president is dead, or a zombie, and the constitution was burned when he touched it."

"A piece of paper doesn't define our country."

"It did before."

"Touché," Edward smirked. Silence grew between the two as Jake stared off into the distance.

"So," Edward said, breaking the silence. "Nice weather we're having."

"The sky is practically on fire, the clouds look like rolled up pollution, and the wind is bringing the smell of death." Jake snorted. "Best weather ever." The silence came again, the pregnant pause hanging in the air.

Then the growling came.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Edward watched as Jacob flipped into action, pulling his staff from nowhere. Edward readied himself for battle, seeing as Jacob was good and ready to go.

The creatures burst into the clearing, growling and hungry. They instantly focused in on Jacob, sensing his magic flare. Three of them broke away from the pack and sprinted towards him. Jacob swirled the staff between his finger and the one who got to close lost his head to the blade part of the staff. The two behind their fallen ally surged forward, not at all deterred, but were thrown back by Jacob's mental power. Racing to meet the groups head on, Jacob's thoughts snapped Edward into action.

_You coming or what?_

That was enough for Edward to come forth. He sprinted across the clearing, reaching the small horde before Jacob did. Bringing out the small combat knife he always kept with him, he went to work, hacking away at the heads of the creatures. Jacob was by his side in an instant, staff spinning and twirling in his hands. Edward noticed how in sync the two fought. Edward seemed to know to duck as Jacob twirled the staff above their heads, bringing the blade part in a downwards arch. They communicated in thoughts, telepathic link strong in the heat of battle.

_Three to the right,_ Jacob thought at him.

_On it._

Jumping up, Edward sent a roundhouse kick at the nearest zombie, the blow taking its head clean of its shoulders.

_Duck!_

Edward hit the ground like a man on fire, the white blast going over his body, easily disintegrating the following two. Once Edward was back up, they took out the remaining zombies.

"Edward!"

"Jake!"

Adrian and Alice rushed into the clearing, the little boy clutching on her back as she raced at an inhuman speed.

"We heard the fighting," Alice explained. " I tried to tell Adrian that you guys wouldn't need help but he insisted."

"You mean he bugged you until he got his way?" Jacob snorted.

"More or less."

"Hi. I'm Adrian," the boy waved. "Glad you noticed I was here."

Edward watched as the three broke out into a bicker, Jacob and Alice ganging up on Adrian and his 'persistent' ways. As Edward watch the three, he could barely hold his laughter. Adrian's pouty face was priceless.

Until the growling started again.

This time, however, Edward noticed the growl sere different. Coming from something bigger.

This time one monster burst into the clearing. One big monster. Towering at the least, at ten feet tall, the monster had greenish rotten skin and blood vain running on the outside of his skin. Its arms hung way past its knees and its black beady eyes focused in on Jacob and Adrian. It opened its giant jaws and roared, piercing the silence created by it entry. Then it charged, straight for the pair of witches.

Pulling his staff Jacob prepared for battle once again.

"Fuck. It's a Giant."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So first off this is the last of the back-to-back, even though I did a terrible job at it. It will be more weekly going to the new year. Then thank you so much to NRM for posting my first ever _known_ review. The guest who posted last time, thank you i really appreciate it, but i can't give credit to an anonymous source. Lastly, I forgot the disclaimer. Man, I'm such a spaz!**

** Disclaimer: I may not own the Twilight series, but if Mrs. Meyer thinks she can have my idea, she can rip it from my cold dead hands!**

**On another note please,please,_please_ review. I need it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

The ear-splitting roar shook the whole group to its core, and Adrian couldn't help the fear that crept along his insides. It wasn't the first time he had seen a Giant, but he and Jake had always ran or avoided them. However, seeing Jake pull out his staff, he knew flight was not an option. So he conjured his bow and prepared for the ensuring fight.

The Giant rushed forward towards him and Jake, mainly him since he conjured his weapon. Pulling back the string, his magic made two arrows, the purple aura shaping itself. Firing, he aimed, and both arrows pierced the Giant's shoulder, one above the other. The beast kept moving, as if it _hadn't_ been shot by two poisonous arrows, and it was getting closer by the second.

"Adrian, force-field. Now." Jake commanded. Adrian nodded and put his hands up. "ti̱n prostasía mas."

The Giant slammed head-first in the sudden glowing purple barrier. Stunned, it took a few steps back. Obviously enraged, the Giant took to banging on the shield, putting strain in Adrian.

"We have to hurry," Jake stated, worry evident in his tone." He can't keep this shield up much longer."

Alice grabbed Adrian's hand and nodded at Edward. When Edward grabbed Jake's hand, Adrian knew what was happening and counted down his head .

_3…2…1._

The two pairs separated across the clearing, the shield dropping, and the Giant's fist slammed against the ground where they once stood. Adrian sighed in relief once the weight of the shield was off of him.

_Yeah, good job Atlas_. Jake thoughts came through his head. _Proud of you. _Adrian could practically hear his smile.

The insistent roar brought them back to the matter at hand. The very, very, _very _angry Giant in front of them. Conjuring his bow, Adrian prepared himself for the fight. He felt Alice tense next to him when the Giant focused in on them.

"Akoúsoun kai na ypakoúsoun mou."

The Giant spun around and glared burningly at Jake, but was unable to move. _Control spell_, Adrian thought, watching the Giant's fingers twitch as he fought for control.

" Adrian A little help please," Jake called. " Can't keep him much longer."

Adrian nodded and readied his bow. Using the strongest arrow he knew, he shot the Giant through the back of his head, the red tip jutting out the other side.

"Ekrageí."

Head pieces flew across the clearing.

* * *

><p>Hugging Jake closer, Adrian felt himself come off his adrenaline high once they stumbled into the Cullen Mansion. Esme was in front of them in a flash.<p>

"The cars are ready," she said, worry etched across her face." Are you okay?"

"We're fine. Just shaken up." Adrian clutched Jake tighter knowing Edward's word weren't the whole truth.

Esme seem to noticed, but just nodded and ushered them into the garage, littered with cars. Adrian noticed that Emmett and Rosaline had paired up instead of taking two cars and Jasper stood in front of one as well, motioning for Alice to join him. He suspected that since Carlisle was starting up his own car, everyone was pairing up

"Hey, Adri," Jake grinned. Which one do you want? Bright red, mustard yellow, or mischievous purple?"

"Stop it with the eyebrow," Adrian giggled. "You look like a dying pervert."

"The better to convince you with my dear."

"Good save, Wolfy."

"Us Big Bad's, we try."

The entire garage chuckled.

"Purple it is then," Adrian offered.

"Purple it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake really felt like his head was going to explode. If Adrian sang along to the radio one more time, he would blow a hole through it, and in turn the engine.

"WE COULD'VE HAD IT ALLLL," Adrian high pitched voice terribly off key. "ROLLING IN THE DEEEEEEP! YOU HAD MY HEART INSIIIIIIDE-"

"ADRIAN!"

"Yes?" The boy answered calmly, the mirth in his eyes giving him away.

"I will end your _existence_, if you do not shut up," Jake threatened.

"Threats, eh?" Adrian grinned cockily.

"No," Jake's burning gaze honing in on Adrian. "Promises."

Jake smirked when he turned his attention back to the road, hearing the boy gulp.

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

"Adri, wake up. We're here," Jake called.

Adrian rubbed his eyes and sat up. Looking out the window, he saw them driving in his hometown, passing the beat-down welcome sign. The city looked worse than Athens. The place was deserted, not really flowing with the life Adrian had seen in the pictures. Taking out his phone he scrolled through the pictures. His school, kids he was guessing was his friends, a woman who looked like him and a man, hugging in a public park. The town he was seeing beyond the tinted windows was _not_ his hometown. Or at least he hoped it wasn't.

"Adri, what's the address again?" Jake asked, gently pulling Adrian from an obvious trip down _not_ memory lane.

_And my dreams,_ he thought woefully. _Hopefully, this goes as planned._

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

When Jake pulled into the driveway, the Cullens parking along the street and getting out of their cars, he instantly knew this was a bad idea. The huge house was in shambles. Windows busted and the front door kicked in, Jake wouldn't be surprised if this place was infested with the rotten undead. But when he looked at Adri, he could tell their reactions were different. Quite different.

Tears welled in young Adrian's eyes as he looked at his childhood home, and Jake couldn't help but feel sorry. He pulled the young boy close and smoothed over his hair in a vain attempt to comfort the boy. He kneeled down before Adri when he heard the sniffles.

"Adri," Jake began. "I would tell you that I know what you going through but I don't. What I do know is that it's now me and you against the world. Because _I_ need _you, _Adri. So whatever is inside that house, I want you to know that I've got you ok?" Jake wiped at his eyes, tears welling up.

Adrian stuck out his hands. "Two hands."

Jake smiled through his tears and intertwined their fingers. "For hands."

"And that's enough for us." They finished in unison,

Standing up, Jake looked down at Adrian. " Do you still want to go in there?"

Adrian nodded and the two moved towards the door, Cullens trailing behind them.

**AN: How did you guys like my Adrian fever. I tried to do some OC building and a bond between him and Jake. Tell me how you liked it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Whew! Longest one so far! I'm really proud of my self. Other than that, i thank all who viewed and read my story! It really means a lot to me. Also those who have followed it to, thank you as well. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Edward trailed closely behind the two witches. He buried his hand deep in his pockets, fingers wrapping around the combat knife. The house had clearly been ransacked and anything could happen. He was taking no chances.

Stepping over the fallen door, Edward looked the place up and down. There was a swinging wire, hanging from the ceiling, where a chandelier clearly once hung. Glass pieces scattered the floor and Edward guessed that once upon a time that had been a beautiful chandelier. The stair way, which ran along the wall in a circular motion, was in ruins. Stairs were missing and the railing was missing stakes. The house itself seemed to be seconds away from collapsing.

Edward gazed at the boy a few feet away from him and he instantly felt pity. Reading the boy's thoughts, Adrian was glad he couldn't remember his past. Looking at the house with his childhood memories would be much harder than looking without.

"We need to go up the stairs," The boy said, his voice laced with sadness. "Clothes and … Stuff."

The unspoken word survivors hung heavy in the air as Adrian started toward the stairs, Jake hot on his heels. Edward followed them, while the rest of his family stayed down stairs.

"Adrian," Carlisle called out. "We're going to look for supplies and if we see anything you might want we can bring them to you. Is that Okay?"

Adrian nodded solemnly and kept going up the stair. Carlisle nodded at the rest of his family and the vampires were off, spread across the premises, Edward still with Jake and Adrian. The trio trudged up the broken stairs , Adrian in the lead.

Once they reached the top Edward was ready to stop breathing altogether. The air reeked of rotten flesh and he didn't know how long he couldn't the stench. Based on Jacob's gagging face, Edward could tell he was feeling the same way. "It's smells like dead feet up here."

Adrian shot Jacob a scathing glare and the elder witch just shrugged. "But Adri, it does."

The boy just rolled his eyes and walked into the nearest bedroom. It was small and had papers everywhere. _Most likely an office_, Edward thought to himself, seeing the computer on the floor.

"Adri," Jacob spoke. "Do you think there is anything in here that you would keep. It has to be light though."

Adrian seemed to scan the room and ponder what he could take. Jacob, trying to be helpful, waved his hand and all the scattered papers flew to the wall. With all the papers moved, Edward noticed a laptop in the corner of the room. Adrian must have noticed it as well, because he walked over to the device. Putting it in his hand Adrian turned to Jacob, eyes searching for approval. Jacob nodded," Maybe we can find a bag for to carry that in."

The three left the room, going further down the hall. The next room they stopped was much bigger and the bed in the middle made it obvious that it was a bedroom. Edward once again gazed down at the boy to see if he would find something in this room. However, Adrian seemed to be frozen in place, sights fastened on the wall. Edward followed his gaze at the wall and stared in shock. Across the wall was ADRIAN in blue and red decorative letters. Edward took the room in once again.

The white walls were covered in posters, ranging from superheroes to celebrities. Shelves stuck out from the walls, most swinging as they barely hung on the wall. The window was smashed and the closet doors were torn off their hinges. All in all, the room, much like the rest of the house, had been trashed. However, so far, this room was having the most effect on Adrian, and Edward felt the sympathy for the boy scramble inside of him.

Adrian lifted his head, tears shinning in his eyes, and walked around the room, rummaging through the debris. "Maybe there is a bag in here." Edward could tell that Arian was trying to hold himself together. Locking gazes with Jacob, he could tell that the witch was on the same page.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Relief washed over Jake once Adrian pulled the plain blue bag. He was ready to grab the boy and rush out the house, but Jake knew Adrian wanted to look through the rest of the house.

Moving out of the way, he let Adrian head back into the hallway and led them to the end of the hallway. Into the master bedroom.

Adrian pushed the door open and walked in the massive room, Jake and Edward trailing right behind him. Out of the three bedrooms that they had visited, the master was in the worst shape. Cracks ran along the walls, all the way to the fractured high-ceiling crown moldings. The bed was overturned and the bottom was ripped to shreds, memory foam spilling out. Lamps pieces scattered the floor, along with clothes and other furniture pieces. Picture frame glass mingled in the mix.

Adrian walked to the middle of the room and bent down; picking up something Jake guessed was a picture. Jake watched as Adrian clutched the photo, hands shaking in suppressed sadness. Jake was by his side instantly, pulling Adrian's head to his chest. But when Adrian pushed him away and wiped at the few tears he had shed, Jake felt as sense of pride for the bot at how quickly he pieced himself back together.

Adrian nodded for the door, obviously ready to leave the destroyed house. The trio stalked down the hallway, passing all the rooms having collected everything Adrian wanted. But when the shrill scream from downstairs resounded through the house, Edward broke away from the group, blurring down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

Alice didn't really know why she screamed. It was only three zombies. She could easily take those, without pulling out her knives. But when the grueling monsters burst through the closet, she couldn't help it and the scream was practically ripped from her body.

The rest he family was in the room seconds later, Jasper huffing in exhaustion and worry. The three rotting creature dash towards her, but were easily stopped by Jasper. She and Jasper quickly finished the zombies, not really breaking a sweat. Once they were done, Alice dashed for the Front door, ready to leave the horrid house. But what she saw shocked her to the core.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Carlisle! Omega is here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

Once he and Jake made it down the spiral staircase, Adrian felt fear race through his veins at the tension in the room. The whole Cullen family was down there, Esme motioning over for him and Jake to join them.

Then the woman walked in, brown hair flowing past he shoulders. Her cruel eyes cut across the room, going over the family of vampire with an air of disinterest. Carlisle stepped forward to offer his greetings, a polite smile stretched across his face.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family," Adrian noticed that he didn't introduce them one by one, probably not to give too much information. "How can I help you?"

The woman sized him up, then returned his smile with a cruel one," I am Isabella Swan. We have been following you."

" And why is that?" Carlisle questioned. "Surely we are not people of interest."

"We've heard you have some witches for us," her eyes quickly scanned the room, gaze locking with Adrian's. " Ah, there you are. Come on, we have things to do."

Adrian turned to Jake, who wrapped him up in an embrace, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Isabella," Go away, Bella. We aren't going with you." Jake's voice was firm and resolute.

But Isabella threw back her head and laughed. "Bella is not how you address me. Not any more, Jacob."

"Would you prefer, _bitch_?"

All eyes focused in on Edward and the anger radiating from him was palpable. He turned toward Bella, hazel eyes alight with passion.

"Because your attitude is that of a _dog_."

"Carlisle, I suggest you children you check your children," she snapped. "Spare the rod, spoil the child and this _brat_ is in need of a spanking. One I'll happy oblige to give out."

The room grew cold as her statement hug in the air, and Adrian begged the earth to swallow him whole. Or better yet, swallow her.

"Now, that the _children_ have had their fun, back to the matter at hand." Her polite smile not reaching her eyes. "Let's go."

"No." Jake stated.

"No?"

"_Hell_ no."

Bella snorted," Riley."

The young servant rushed in, nervous under Isabella's presence, "Ma'am?"

"Tells the twins to get ready," She locked eyes with Jake. "There is going to be a fight."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am SOOOO sorry for not having this yesterday. A lot came up and I wasn't even home to put the finishing touches on this chapter. The school was killer so I practically wrote this in the last three days. Don't Kill me for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

The young boy glanced at him and Jake, and then rushed out to follow Isabella's orders. The sound of cars rushing out of the way came from the doorway. Isabella's cruel eyes glimmered with wrath as she turned on Jake, and Adrian could _sense_ the attack before it came.

With a wave of a hand, Jake crashed into the wall right behind them, the sickening thud resonating throughout the room. Adrian felt rage bubble inside him.

"Stupid," Isabella said voice filled with disdain. "Should've just come quietly. Lucky for you, kicking and screaming works, as well."

"Leave him alone," Adrian had his bow in his hands in an instant, two quick shots fired. Isabella raised her other hand, the two arrows stopping in front of her.

"Oh my," she gawked. "Baby bear's nuts have finally dropped. So scary!" Her eyes flickered over the arrows. "And what a _lovely_ shade of red," she added.

Adrian could practically _hear_ Edward's smirk.

"Ekrageí."

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake felt pride for Adrian dripping from his pores seeing him blow those arrows up in Bella's face. The snarky bitch flew clean through the doorway, tumbling in the yard. She stood up the regain her composure, hair falling in messy curls with grass weaved in between. She held out her hand and called for her weapon and the blue iron fan appeared in her hand, blades jutting out from the creases.

Before she could dash back in the house, Jake threw out his hands and she went for another tumble in the yard. Jake rushed out to confront her outside, Adrian hot on his heels.

Isabella was up and chanting, anger shining in her eyes. She thrust out her hands, one to Adrian, one to Jake, and called," Ampélia , na tous kratí̱sei sti̱ thési̱ tous."

The grass wrapped around Jake's heel. Quickly glancing over, he saw Adrian in the same position: stuck.

Spinning, Bella threw her fan, the weapon rotating and slicing through the air. And it headed straight for Jake.

Before the twirling, timely death reached him, cool arm wrapped around him middle and practically ripped him out of the earthly hold. He hit the ground, Edward landing on top of him. Bella held her hand out and the fan snapped back into her hand.

"I could've handled it," Jake snorted at the vampire smirking down on him.

"I know," Edward replied. Then Edward was gone, completely flying through the air from Bella's sudden attack. Jake sprung up, pulling out his staff.

"I am truly sick of you" he noted. "Did you know that?"

"I had suspicions," she shot back. "But who cares? Not me."

And then the two were clashing, Bella's fan delivering fierce slices and Jake's staff twirling like no tomorrow. The two exchanged blows, Bella gaining the upper hand until Adrian, who somehow escaped the vines, added his arrows to the fray, white tips literally passing though Jake without harm. The arrows threw Bella off-balance, obviously wary of any sudden explosions. Jake used this as much as possible, seeing opening in her usually impeccable guard.

Jake quickly sidestepped as an arrow whizzed past his head. Bella reached out and grabbed the arrow out of the air, using her fingers to snap it in two. Her eyes raged with hatred and focused in on Adrian. "You and that _damnable_ bow!" she shouted. Then she honed back in on the broken arrow in her hands. "And what the hell does _green_ mean?

Adrian Held out his hand concentrated. _This arrow always took some thought,_ Jake mused as Adrian's eyes flashed green. Sensing danger Bella tried to throw down the arrow, but it was stuck. The green projectile began to …_pulse_ on Bella's hand.

"̱Anthos , kai katanaló̱noun!"

The green arrow shot up Bella's arm, the _thing_ on her growing at a rapid rate. Soon the brown-haired witch was covered, head-to-toe, in sticky, green _pus_ and looking at it made Jake want to vomit. But when he glanced over at a drained and wobbly Adrian he knew he had to get the two of them out, _without_ spilling his guts everywhere.

_You disgusting little piece of __**shit**__!_ The thought his Jake Like a bullet and looking at the Adrian tensed, he had been shot as well. _I will rip you apart, limb from __**fucking limb!**_

Jake turned and faced the shaking _thing_ that had _eaten_ Bella, the pus melting away. Once the green savior had melted away, Bella stood their hair literally on fire. She was glaring so hard Jake could _feel_ his shirt singe and she wasn't even looking at him. Her scathing glare was saved purely for Adrian and she looked ready for murder.

Jake quickly put himself between the two, twirling his staff into a fighting stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Edward felt he was flying when Bella flung him off Jacob. He flew back though the doorway, landing right in front of his family.

"Good height, Gabi," Emmett mocked. "But try to stick the landing next time, you need all of it to get the medal."

Edward sneered at his playful brother, but Carlisle cut in before he could shoot any remarks.

"We have to get everyone out of here," Carlisle gave Rosaline a sharp look. "Jacob and Adrian included." The blonde girl just rolled her eyes.

"But, Carlisle," a voice called from outside. The family looked up to see Riley and two girls, one in a black bodysuit and one in white, standing in front of the doorway that Edward just came though. "You would leave so soon?"

Carlisle just shrugged and offered a polite smile. "Afraid so. But you have these lovely ladies to keep you company, right?"

The girls behind Riley smirked at Carlisle's attempt at civility. Edward guessed that under their identical faces, they shared an identical monster. The girl in black stepped forward.

"My name is Teyia," her voice sounded like death, raspy and evil. Her sister stepped up next.

"I am Leyia," In contrast to her sister, Leyia's voice was light and airy. It gave Edward the chills.

"Nice to meet you two," Carlisle said ever the one for peace. The two girls rudely laughed in Carlisle's face, and Edward felt his anger bubble.

"Listen here, Wonder Twin Bitches," Rosaline's sharp comment wiped their smiling faces. "Get the hell out of our way, before I _move_ you. Understand?" Edward felt a surge of pride, glad to call the she-demon that was Rosaline his sister.

"We don't want to fight, we-"

"We do now, the Blondie needs to learn a lesson," Teyia's angry voice cut off Riley's' attempt to deflate the situation. "Is there a problem?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hell yeah, there's a problem!" Rose retorted. "You ugly step-sisters are in my _fucking_ way? How can you _not_ see the problem?"

Quick as lightning, Teyia waved her hand, slamming Rose into a nearby wall. Emmett was across the space in a flash, the sound of his fist cracking Teyia jaw echoing through the room. Leyia reached over to help her sister, but Alice was right behind her. Wrapping her fist in Leyia's black hair, she flung the witch across the room. Jasper pushed Riley out the door, stopping him from even thinking about joining the fray.

Edward felt Carlisle grab his arm and lead him away. He followed him and Esme through the back door, around the house, and two the streets. From here, Edward could hear the intense battle of Adrian, Jacob, and Bella, the sound of spells being shouted in some language he couldn't name.

"Edward," Carlisle called, bringing him back to attention. "We need to get the cars ready for us to leave. Here." He shoved a set of keys in Edward's hands and was off, blurring to Emmett's Jeep.

Soon the two hand all the cars turned on and ready to go, except for Jacob's, who had his keys on him.

"Go help them," Carlisle nodded in the direction of Jacob and Adrian. "We'll go and help the others. Call if you need us." That was all Edward needed before he turned and sped away, heading straight for the flaming witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake could feel the blood dripping down the back of his shirts. Burn marks littered his skin as he panted to catch his breath. Two more arrows whizzed past his head, but the heat radiating from Bella's body turned them to ash. She raised her fan for a final blow on Jake.

"Pitiful," she spat. Right before she could swing the knifed weapon, Jake saw blur slam into her. Staggering to his feet, he watched as Edward went at the heated witch, the fire barely affecting his cold skin. While Edward kept her busy, Jake turned to Adrian.

"Desperate times…"

"Desperate measures," the boy finished. "Now or Never."

Jake looked over to where Edward was fighting a losing fight, and closed his eyes.

"Gi̱ kai ton aéra," he started.

"Fo̱tiá kai Neró," Adrian continued. The air hummed with energy as they finished the spell together:

_Upon these forces we call_

_To remove the plastered Terror._

_To stop her reign of evil,_

_We banish her forever._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Whew another chapter done, another hurdle jumped. Over 500 views, Yes! And a total of nine reviews! _NINE! _Chi-Mai wherever you are and whoever you are, know that you are my HERO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake knew that, after waking up to the sun shining through the backseat window, that he had blacked out … _AGAIN! _

"I swear by my missing memories," Jake muttered. "If I black out one more time-"

"Yes, _please_ stop," Edward sarcastic comment from the driver's seat shot through Jacob's waking daze.

"The stress of waking up before you is really starting to get to me," Jake itched with the urge wipe the smirk off Adrian's face, the boy facing him with a devious grin splitting his face.

"Passengers are _supposed_ to be _silent_," Jake scathing remark burned away at Adrian's shit-eating grin, the boy glaring at him in almost annoyance. "Something you struggled with _last_ time we in a car."

"Then backseat riders are supposed to be non-existing," Edward shot back in Adrian's defense, the two sharing a fist-bump. Adrian turned back on Jake, grin back in place, and stuck his tongue out at the older witch. Jake felt his eyes narrow.

"Do you _two_ want me flip this car?" he seethed. "Because I can, no problem."

"Come Jake be a sport," Edward teased, smirking at Jake through the rear view mirror.

"Kiss my ass, leech."

"At the rate you're going, I might end up _smacking_ it."

Dead silence filled the car. Adrian looked at Jake's speechless face and burst out laughing, tears welling in his eyes. Edward's smirk stretched into a full-blown smile across his face, eyes flashing with mirth a Jake fish-like expression.

"I hate both of you."

* * *

><p>Jake quickly grew accustomed to the tag team that was Adrian and Edward. The vampire seemed to have Adrian's back at every turn, not that the witty witch needed much help.<p>

"YOU JUST LIKE POISON!" the two chorused. Jake felt his nerves tick on the inside of his head. "AND I JUST DON'T GET IT HOW-"

Jake stretched out his hand and the parts of the radio short-circuited and crumpled, effectively silencing the car.

"Another word and radios won't be the only thing short-circuiting."

The car moved along in utter silence.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Jake questioned. The whole ride Edward never pointed out a destination, not that Jake really cared where he was going. Now that the <em>bitch<em> was removed, Jake didn't _care_ where he went, so long as Adrian was with him and safe. But Edward was still a complete stranger and could, even though by now Jake highly doubted it, be planning to drive them off a cliff. Crashing to the bottom of a mountain was not very safe for Adrian, so Jake put his guard up around the bronze-haired vampire.

_No matter how sexy that crooked smile is_, Jake mused, a simple smirk gracing his features. The amusement and quirked eyebrows from said vampire let Jake know he had been caught. Jake bit his lip and turned away, heat rising to his cheeks. _Fuck_.

"We're heading for Warren," Edward chuckled. "The city, not the state." Adrian laid back against the seat again, his unspoken question answered.

"Well now that Bella is gone, existing on another plane, "Jake relaxed, stretching his body as far as the seat would allow. "Adrian, we could always go visit Martians."

Adrian's witty or excited remark never came, and Super Vamp Edward never came to his rescue. "Adrian?"

"About Bella," the boy started.

Jake felt his body tense as he sat up. Adrian was not about to tell him something went wrong. He had been practicing that banishment spell for _months_, hell he _wrote_ the damn thing. The amount of squirrels that had been banished _halfway_ made Jake to his stomach all over again. There was no way he messed up his only chance to send the evil bitch to another _plane_. Unless…

"_Tell_ me you didn't mess up on a spell I spent weeks _drilling_ into your head."

"I didn't mess up on a spell you spent weeks drilling into my head," Adrian offered confidently. Jake felt relief crash though him.

"I just didn't finish it."

"ADRIAN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Adrian POV<strong>

******* FLASHBACK ********

"Desperate times…" Jake nodded over to him. Adrian felt his gut twist at the spell they planned to do. It required some power and after their intense fight with Isabella , Adrian wasn't sure if he had it in him, hell he wasn't sure _Jake_ had it in him. He turned back to Jake made his decisions.

"Desperate measures," he finished. "Now or never." Jake just nodded and Adrian felt guilt at what he was about to do eat at him. Jake looked so determined, Adrian felt like crying, but he knew what had to be done.

"Gi̱ kai ton aéra," Jake started.

"Fo̱tiá kai Neró," Adrian continued. The air hummed with energy as they finished the spell together:

_Upon these forces we call_

_To remove the plastered Terror._

_To stop her reign of evil,_

Adrian's mouth snapped shut and watched as the spell took its toll on Jake. Only Jake. Adrian felt no energy drain from him. Jake wobbled and Adrian raced to help him as he blacked out again.

Looking over to Edward's fight, he noticed the vampire moved away from the witch. The banishment seemed to be working and Adrian felt relief crash into him in waves. But when Adrian Isabella just fall, her body not moving at all, he knew something was wrong, _so very wrong_.

"Edward we have to go," he shouted. "Jake's blacked out again."

Edward snorted, looking not at all surprised. He blurred over to them and picked the unconscious witch up, pressing Jake's head into his collarbone.

"Let's go."

The two raced back to the cars, Edward slow to not leave behind Adrian, and put him in the back of Edward's car.

Edward gave Adrian a once over, looking for signs of fatigue. "Maybe you should sit down in the car," he suggested. But when the growling cam before he could even reply, the decision was made for him. He raced back into the house, Edward hot on his heels.

Once the two reached the house, Adrian _really_ felt like crying. The house was practically in ruins as the Cullen Family, Riley, and the Twins battled across the living room floor. The two opposing forces fought drastically, the Cullens gaining the upper hand as the Twins grew tired.

"We have to go," Edward shouted over the chaos. All Cullens gave one last punch to their adversary and blurred out the door, Edward grabbing Adrian and pulling him along. The coven reached their cars in an instant, everyone just hopping in. Edward and Adrian jumped into Edward's Volvo, and Adrian could see the Twins and Riley fighting off the army of the rotting undead. _Magic battle must have attracted them,_ Adrian guessed as Edward slammed on the gas.

********END OF FLASHBACK*********

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake couldn't believe his ears.

Why the hell would you do that?" Jake asked, his tone reeked of disappointment. "After all she put us through, why the _hell_ would you do this?"

The quiet death rocked Jake to the core as Adrian just put his head down.

"I just thought that …" he paused. "I'm sorry, Jake."

Jake took a deep breath and sighed. The situation was bad, but maybe they got eaten by the zombies. Jake reached over and ruffeled Adrian's hair, raven, short locks tangling under his fingers.

"It's okay, Adri, We'll figure it out."

Adrian nodded his head, Jake's forgiveness lifting some of the tension from his shoulders.

"So what happened to her?," Edward chimed in. Adrian looked to Jake, eyes shining with the same question.

"My guess is that she was half banished," Jake supplied. "Maybe her spirit is in the plane."

"But that means," Adrian stopped, tears building as the realization of what he had done hit him. Jake just nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed. "She can be brought back."

The car rode in silence, not a word shared between the three. Edward tried to meet Jake's eyes in the mirror, to silently comfort him. But as sweet as the gesture was, Jake wasn't looking for comfort. Maybe Adrian, but not him. What he wanted was Bella's head on a stick and he knew now he would have to do it. Nothing would help him more right now. Then his stomach rumbled.

But a burger wouldn't hurt, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Q&amp;A: <strong>

**What are they saying when they do the spells?**

It's Hecate being the all time goddess of magic and all, Greek seemed pretty fitting.

**Bella is back?**

Sorry couldn't kill the main rival yet. You always need that one that _everyone_ hates. Makes the story more interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I wasn't home yesterday, away from my laptop. So here is this chapter today. Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

After raiding a grocery store, Edward let the car ride reign in silence, the argument between Adrian and Jake eating at the friendly banter…. And at Edward's stomach. The guilt was practically tearing him apart as he looked at the small boy who had just taken the fall for his mistake. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, feeling the slight crunch beneath his hands.

Adrian looked over at him and nodded_. Its okay, I'm good. _The silent message twisted his gut more, easily telling from the young boy's eyes he was lying. Lying to Jake had to be the hardest thing he had ever done and _Edward_ was the one to put him through that trauma. The thought made him want to throw up. He could barely look at himself in the rear view mirror.

The shrill sound of his ringtone blared though the deafening silence, a hidden blessing from whoever was looking down. Edward grabbed his phone with enthusiasm, glad for some type of distraction from his incriminating thoughts. However when he seen the Caller ID, he wanted to hit the decline button. _Jasper_. He pushed answer at Adrian's confused stares at why he was staring at the phone instead of answering. The Southern accent rang through the car Bluetooth.

"Have you told him, yet?"

"Fuck," Edward muttered. Knew I shouldn't have answered. "Jazz, you're on speaker, so don't yell. There are _other_ _people_ in the car."

There was a shuffling sound on the other line and Edward hoped the other vampire heard his double meaning.

"Oh, well," Jasper mumbled, scrambling for words. "Alice was wondering if you had spoken with…Emmett and told him about… the uh."

Edward glanced back Jake, the tan man's gaze peering back at him, confusion written across face. "Jasper are you ok?"

"Yeah! Y-yeah, Jacob. Just fine," _Smooth_. "Just uh….Checking in! Yeah, that."

Edward mentally face-palmed as Jasper's screw up sounded through the car, the empath's words obvious play-off failing. Edward quickly shifted his thoughts however, remembering he wasn't the only telepath anymore as he locked gazes with Jake in the rear-view rear mirror.

"Jazz," Edward decided to swoop to the rescue, stopping word vomit from continuing. "Can we talk later? In _private_? "

"Yeah, see ya', Edward," Jasper answered, quickly hanging up the phone. Edward felt relief crash into him so hard, he thought maybe Jasper's powers extend through the phone. Gifts like that had to be in person to work , right?

"Some of mines work no matter what," Jake provided. "Doesn't have to be up close and personal all the time."

"What doesn't have to be _up close and personal," _Adrian's voice dripped with innuendo.

"Anal Sex," Jake deadpanned.

"Powers and Gift," Edward confessed.

The car rode in complete silence.

* * *

><p>The trio reached Warren fairly quickly after that, Edward giving his complete and utter attention to the road. Just the road. Nothing but the passing debris and black pavement. Not the muscly witch in the back seat with sharp features, beautiful black locks, and skin that looks like bronze. Nooo. Edward would never even think of doing that. He took another guilty glance into the mirror. <em>More gold than bronze.<em>

_Gold, huh? Figures _you_ would go through the time to describe it._

Edward almost jumped fifty feet. Adrian turned to face the snickering culprit. "Stop bullying, Edward! He didn't even do anything to you!"

Edward could feel the smirk burning into the back of his head as he looked anywhere but the evil, taunting mirror. Reaching up, he grabbed it and snapped it off its holder, rolling down the window. The thing had gotten his into enough trouble. Besides who was going to pull him over, The Zombie Police Department. Edward felt himself relax more now that the temptation had been removed, crunching beneath tires.

"Angry much?" was Jake's all-knowing voice. "What did that poor mirror do to deserve such a fate?"

Edward's eyes snapped up to where the object of interest would be….had he not flung into out the window a few minutes ago. Fuck.

"Fuck who?" Jake's taunts kept coming like fire and Edward was getting flustered and claustrophobic in his own head. It was both refreshing, to not be the only one with the burden of listening to thing that don't need to be heard, and aggravating, as Jake kept using it against him and he, unlike his siblings, had never ran into a telepath. Fighting Jake off in his head was next to impossible. Thank any higher power for Adrian.

"Frágma myaló," Jake shot Adrian a look of fire.

"It was just simple fun, Adri," he said, shocked that Adrian would step in. "You didn't have to go and build a brick wall in his head."

Edward had never been more thankful to meet the pint-sized power punch that is Adrian. Well besides that lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

Jake was really shocked when Adri turned his angry and cold eyes on him when he was teasing Edward. He had never gotten a look from the boy like that before and frankly, that unnerved him. That a simple stranger such as Edward, no matter what happened, could turn _his_ Adri on him like that. The boy seemed to jump to the defense of Edward, serious intent of murder swirling in his eyes, even in just causal banter. Jake felt like grabbing him and shaking him down for answers. Maybe when they reached Warren and Jake and Adrian had to leave the Cullens, the boy would return to his old self. Looking at the way Adrian smiled every time Edward so much as glanced at him, Jake began to doubt that would be the case.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Jake threw himself into a conversation with Adrian with a heated determination. He'd be damned if he would begin driving the wedge now, so when the time came, the transition would as smooth as ice.

"We're here," Edward interrupted. Jake and Adrian had been going back and forth over a spell and Jake found himself barely remembering that they still had a destination, an end point. Jake felt he could have rode in the car forever, as they pulled up to a huge house.

"How many mansions can one family own?" Jake asked, seeing as though was just as big as the last house in Athens, if not bigger.

"Instead of being nomadic vamps, we just buy house across the globe," Edward explained. "That way we don't stay in one place to long or if one of us slips up, we don't even have to pack. We come back eventually, though. Once a few generations have passed, we might return back to the city."

Jasper and Alice flashed to the driver's window, taking both Jake and Adrian by surprise. The two vampires nodded to the house and blurred away, moving just as fast as before. Edward turned to face Jake and Adrian, sheepish grin spreading across his face. "Family meeting, can you guys stay out here? Maybe for like ten minutes, please?"

Jake nodded, and then Edward was gone, in the house before Jake could blink.

"Did you catch anything?" Adrian asked, curiosity blooming in his voice.

"Not of the other they moved to fast," then Jake shot Adrian a sharp look. "And Edward was _blessed_ with a mind barrier."

"Should we go in?" Adrian circled back to the topic at hand.

"No, they haven't had time to discuss this. And because of us they got the attention of Omega. I think they need some time to process."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Teyia POV<strong>

Teyia's arms felt like putty. Dragging back the half-dead bitch in her hands was not fun. And Marcus was not going to be happy because they didn't bring back Jake and Adrian. But they brought back Bella, and somehow, Teyia feels that it just made things worse.

After fighting off half the zombie horde, they realized Omega back-up wasn't coming. Their car had been trashed, probably by that blonde shrew with smart mouth and her muscle-headed boy-toy, so they had to foot it, her and Leyia fighting off for a while with Riley carrying Bella. But when Riley suggested they stop using magic that left her and her sister dragging the unconscious woman back. Damn that bitch was heavy.

"What is this," Marcus calm-demeanor suggested that it wasn't a question. That he knew what was going on, anybody with eyes could, but still maintain that air of superiority. "Where is Adrian and Jacob?" That was the real million dollar question. Teyia was sure he would _love_ the answer.

"We didn't get them," she answered. "There were some unknown variables." An eyebrow on Marcus' face shot up.

"What _variables_?"

"Vampires," her voice was cold and distant, remembering that one bitch. "The Cullen's to be exact."

"Really?" Marcus' voice was filled with wonder and awe. "The Olympic Coven has taken in more strays? Ha! How amusing. What's wrong with her?" He gestured to the twitching Bella on the floor.

"We don't' know," Riley finally spoke up, always shy in a higher power's presence.

"Take her to the infirmary," Marcus waved her off. But then his eyes focused in on Leyia, and a resounding crack echoed through the room. Leyia's body dropped like a bag of bones.

"No more variable, 'Kay?"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am so sorry! I moved and the cable took forever to transfer. A whole week in a house with no internet. T_T. But, on the bright side, this week is a double upload. Yay! Two chapters at once! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian POV<strong>_

Adrian felt he and Jake had been in the car for an eternity now. The family of vampires had been talking for over an hour and Adrian could feel the waves of calm hitting him from here. Then Rosaline stormed from the house, Emmett on her heel heels, trying to reason with her back and blonde tresses. Guess the waves weren't strong enough.

_Probably needed more of an ocean_, Adrian snorted. The blonde vampire always seem to have permanent reason to be mad, never allowing a true smile to grace her lips. Adrian had been chased by a psychotic witch practically across three states, killed tons of zombies, and faced death more times than the average thirteen year old boy, yet he still smiled, even in the face of death, more than the undead vampire. When Adrian looked out at the zombie-infested world, he still felt that sense of joy. He was with Jake and together they could face anything, including that blazing-fire bitch. She had her whole family, of _vampires_, behind her, yet she stilled looked at everyone with the same scowl. Adrian couldn't seem to place where the anger was coming from.

"Stop thinking so hard," Jake teasing voice light, but Adrian could her the underling sense of worry. "You'll set what little brain cells you have left on fire."

Adrian looked at Jake and glanced back at the two vampires, now arguing in the yard. He felt his determination weld deep in him as he watched Rosaline blur away. "I'll be right back."

Jake just nodded, already knowing where Adrian was going. "Be careful, ok?" Adrian nodded back at him. He rushed out of the car, towards the forest opening the blonde vampire ran into.

Once Adrian reached the forest opening, he closed his eyes and focused on the tugging on the inside of his head. He felt his senses reach out, fanning the forest in his head. He couldn't feel anything other than wildlife at first but pushing his senses farther he picked up on Rosaline's angry presence. He opened his eyes and rushed off to the furious fatale deep in the forest.

The newly-made clearing was in shambles. Tree trunks littlered the forest floor as Rosaline ripped them from their roots in a blinding rage. Adrian watched as she chucked anything could wrap her petite fingers around. Rocks, trees, Adrian could swear that was a deer that suddenly gained the powers of flight. He just watched as she exerted her domineering strength on everything. When she was done she would stop and he would speak, but until she was done he was just fine watching her destroy the forest.

After flinging her thousandth tree trunk, Rosaline finally stopped her nature destruction. She glared at Adrian, razor sharp gold eyes swirling with question. "Yes?"

Adrian shuffled over to a tree trunk to sit. Looking up to the Rosaline, he patted the space next to him. She snorted and rolled her eyes, but joined him anyway.

"Rosaline Cullen, right?" Adrian asked they both knew he knew the answer; even they never actually had a conversation one on one with each other. Rosaline just snorted. "Adrian, right? Do you have a last name?"

"Yes, actually," he nodded. "It's Showers, though sometimes I wish it was Black."

"So you guys are not related?"

"Yes," Adrian offered. "Though not by blood." Rosaline nodded. Guessing how Carlisle referred to the Cullen's as a family and they all had the same last name, Adrian knew Rosaline felt the same way in that aspect. But there was something that angered her, something that she was keeping to herself, and Adrian knew that feeling.

"Before I met Jake, I … was alone," he began, pushing past the confused look on Rosaline's face. "Barely coming to my powers and I had just escaped from… prison-"

"You were in jail?" Rosaline interjected.

"A better word would be a concentration camp," Adrian smirked harshly. "But I got out. I wandered the streets, before the zombie breakout, just a homeless kid with no memory. I was seen as worthless. People passed by, paying me no attention, and I begged time after time. But no one stopped. Until one day, one man stopped. Said 'Come with me! I have food.' Wish I knew what stranger danger was back then. I went with him, got in his car, and went with him to his house. Let me use his shower saying that he would cook while I was bathing. I turned the water on and God it felt great on my skin. Felt like I was washing away all the pain, all the sorrow, all the-" Adrian choked on his words, trembling as tears stroked his cheeks.

"Loneliness?" Rosaline added.

"Yeah," Adrian drew a shaky breath. "But then I heard him close the door. 'Just bringing you a washcloth and a towel, do you need me to wash your back? 'Who asks and 8 year old boy you just met to wash their back? I said no, but he was persistent. Said I was super dirty. Then he slid in the shower behind me. I tried to leave saying I was uncomfortable, but he grabbed my arm and h-he. He-"

"He raped you," Rosaline finished, but Adrian shook his head.

"I screamed bloody murder," Adrian chuckled. "He hit me, said I was ungrateful and left. I rushed out straight out the front door, clothes in hand, to the neighbors and told them what happened. Kinda hard to not belive me when I was standing on the front porch completely naked."

"Then what happened?"

"The bastard went to jail," Adrian continued. "Yesterday was the 5th year since."

"And you spent it in a car with _Edward_?" Rosaline snorted. "What a cruel world it is, to be _damned_ to such a fate."

Adrian laughed and Rosaline smirked at him. She isn't so bad he guessed. She just has a lot of pent-up anger. For what, Adrian could only hope to know. But he would have fun reaching that soft bear that was so deeply buried under the nails.

"Let's go," Rosaline stood and reached her hand out to Adrian, eyes shining with mirth. "Time to grace these _losers_ with the Ice Bitch's presence."

_Maybe it's not so deep after all._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jake POV**_

Jake watched as Adrian ran after Rosaline. He still felt that tug to run after him and protect him, but after what happened with Bella, Jake felt Adrian needed to face something on his own. Rosaline wouldn't do much, right? Not even she could be that evil. Jake reached for the door handle. Maybe he and Adrian did more together than apart. Yeah. He was thirteen, not indestructible.

But then the door was snatched from his hands and Jake fell forward…into Edward's crotch. Jake looked up at the vampires smirking down on him. _Fuck_.

"How's the weather down there?" Edward winked.

"Very corny," someone called from behind them. Jacob scrambled back in the car, blushing from head to toe.

"Go away, Emmett," Edward remarked. "You're not wanted."

"Yeah, I could see that," Emmett guffawed. "Just hurry up. Carlisle wants to talk to Jake and Adrian. Where is he anyway?"

"He went with Rose," Edward sighed. Emmett winced. Jake wondered could be so bad about the undead queen. Then he remembered their initial meeting. Definitely a bitch.

Emmett blurred back into the house, probably to spread the word of their compromising position. Jake couldn't feel more mortified. Edward tugged on his foot, pulling him halfway out of the car.

"Let's go face the music."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Walking into the house, Edward knew that everyone else knew what Emmett saw. The burly vampire couldn't keep his mouth closed to save his life, so Edward put his stoic face and opened the door. He was met with Emmett and Alice's bright grin, Alice smiling at the chance of Edward finding a mate, and a solemn faced Carlisle. The blonde doctor honed in on Jake, practically floating over to him.

"Can we talk?" Jake nodded, following the blonde doctor up the staircase. Dead silence filled the room after the two left, but Edward felt them joke coming.

"Witch-vampire babies don't sleep, Eddy boy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake POV<strong>_

Carlisle closed the door and gestured for Jake to sit down. Jake felt like ripping the door off its hinges and bolting down the stairs. Carlisle's piercing stare was focused on him. _Only him_. Adrian was still with Rosaline, so there was no other to share the honey colored gaze with. If felt like he and Edward weren't the only mind readers in the house, and Carlisle was just cruising though his brain, wearing that same polite smile and piercing gaze.

"Jacob," Carlisle began. "I need you to tell me everything. Why is Omega after you and Adrian?"

Jake supposed that was fair. The family had just given them a car, fought a Giant, and tousled with Omega for him and Adrian, and they were complete strangers. They were _overdue_ an explanation.

"Adrian escaped." Jake blurted out, and Carlisle nodded encouragingly, silently urging Jake to continue. "Omega was harvesting his powers, among other under developed witches, to make something. But Adrian was different. He had no special outward ability. So the Omega leader, a witch named Marcus-"

"Did you just say Marcus?" Carlisle interjected, and Jake swore the room dropped in temperature as the kindness drained from Carlisle's face.

"Yeah," Jake nodded. "You know him?"

Carlisle blurred around the room, moving at an inhuman pace as he grabbed book after book. The sound of pages after pages flipping rang in Jake's ears. Then Carlisle stopped, hands trembling as he held a book in his hand.

Carlisle walked over, book in his hand, knelt down in front of Jake, showing him a picture of a dark –haired man. "Is that him?" Carlisle's voice was soft and close to breaking.

"Yes."

"FUCK!" Carlisle threw the book across the room, where it slammed into a wall.

Jasper broke down the door, and wrapped Carlisle in a tight hug. Jake felt like he was drowning in calm, but seeing Carlisle freak out like that rattled him to his core. He felt cool arms wrap around his middle. He turned to see Edward, worry flashing across his eyes.

"Are you OK?" he asked, but Jake didn't trust his voice, seeing all the damage it already caused.

_No_.

* * *

><p>After Carlisle's breakdown, the Cullen clan all rounded into the living room, Edward practically carrying Jake down the stairs. The family sat there, waiting for Adrian and Rosaline to return, wanting everyone to be there in this emergency.<p>

Rosaline and Adrian came in, laughter spilling out of the two, without a care in the world. Lately, Jake rarely saw Adrian smile so wide, but neither did he. They were just always running, always scared, and now Jake would have to burst Adrian's bubble. He would be the one to tell the little boy the situation and how he could possibly die, how dangerous it was. Jake felt bile rise in his throat.

A cold hand rubbed circle in his back, signaling that Edward had heard his inner turmoil. But he was just as much of a problem as Marcus. Jake felt some type of pull towards the vampire, but right now his top priority was Adrian. Not shagging some mind reading vamp. No matter how appealing it sounded.

Sensing the serious tone in the house, Rosaline and Adrian stopped laughing, stopped smiling all together.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked

"Omega is after us," Jake supplied.

"So? They've been after us."

"It's not just four hands in _us_ anymore, Adri."

Adrian glanced around the room. "No."

"Yes," Jake nodded. "Apparently, The Cullen's went off the grid to get away from Omega and the other big wigs, Alpha and Gamma. Now that they have fought three Omega officers, they are back above the radar. Omega is the closest, so they are now gunning for them, too."

"We'll leave," Adrian's desperate attempt to fix everything made Jake feel like crying. "Me and Jake will leave, do something big, and get their attention. That way the Cullen's can go back into hiding."

"No," Edward spoke up from behind Jake.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Adrian snapped.

"Adri-," Jake started but Adrian cut him off.

"No, Jake!" Adrian blazing eyes focused on Edward. "Who are you to be making our decisions? We were fine before you and your family stepped in, we will fine after!"

"So you would have handled Riley, twins, and Bella by yourselves?" Edward shot back.

"You _damn_ straight!"

"ADRIAN!" Jake voice cut off anymore remarks between the two. "We can't just leave the Cullen's. We just got them in trouble and now you want to abandon them?"

"Then what do we do Jake?" Adrian's voice broke. "I don't want the Cullen's to get hurt because _I_ didn't banish Bella."

Jake crossed the room and pulled Adrian to his chest. The boy wrapped his arms around his middle and silently sobbed in his chest.

"We are gonna be okay." Jake said, whispering in Adrian's ear. "If they want us to go, then we'll go. Otherwise, we have to stay for the long haul. We have to." Adrian nodded in his chest.

Then he felt large arms stretch around him and Adrian.

"Welcome to the family," Emmett wailed, mock sadness in his


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: At this point offering an excuse would be really pathetic. At this rate, I might turn into a grey-haired man, who read orange porn books XD. But on the bright side of this extra delay, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! T_T so proud. *wipes tears* Anyway, school is really starting to kick-up a notch with all these tests, so I will probably be updating like this more often. Sorry! But when it's all over, I'll probably return back to normal. Oh and one more thing! Thank you ****lytebrytehybrid88 for reviewing. Means a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jake pov<em>**

Once everyone separated and Adrian stopped crying, Jake made a b-line for the front door. He needed a break from the sad atmosphere. In was suffocating him.

Jake pushed his legs faster, pumping them through the forest line. He weaved in and out of trees, not slowing down. Until he slammed into Edward. The vampire shot out in arm to keep him from falling. "Hi," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Edward," Jake arched an eyebrow. "You needed something?"

Edward just smirked, eyes shining with secrets. "Yes, actually," Edward tightened an arm around his middle. "I do need something."

"No," Jake pushed his arms out, Edwards flying into a nearby tree. "We are _not_ going to do this." Jake watched as Edward struggled against his telepathic hold. Jake glanced at the tree behind him. If he could just get the branches to bend after him, he could get away from Edward.

"Jake, no-"

"Ypokatastí̱mata érchontai se ména."

The braches all around reached towards Jake, but he couldn't' keep his hold on Edward, and the vampire blurred towards him. Jake felt the branches wrap around his wrists and pull him up just as Edward reached for his ankle, missing by centimeters. But the stubborn vampire wasn't giving up. He jumped after Jake, bouncing from tree to tree, chasing after Jake, who swung from the braches to get away from him.

"Jake slow down," Edward hissed.

"No, Edward." But Jake knew it was useless. Edward was practically breathing down his neck, growing closer by the second, and he wouldn't be able to keep the branches up for much longer. He was running out of energy fast. _Shit!_

He felt Edward snatch the back of his shirt and slam him into a tree, pining his hands above his head.

"Get off of me, Edward," Jake panted. He was tired and the persisted vamp didn't take no for answer. No matter how clearly the 'no' was stated.

He felt Edward lean in closer, looming over him. "Edward, move now. We can't do this!"

"And why not," Jake felt his knees shudder with Edward's breath ghosting over his ear.

"We're being chased by psycho witches for one….. And Adrian."

"What about Adrian?" Edward was moving like they weren't having a conversation, kissing and biting along Jake's collarbone. Jake saw stars once he bit the skin right over his jugular. _Fuck_! He needed to get Edward off of him, or they would be doing nasty thing on this tree, scarring wildlife.

"I don't mind," Edward commented on his thoughts. "And most animals have done it on this tree. We could be next."

"No Edward, you have to move," Jake prayed his words were more firm and sure than his will. With Edward pressing so close, Jake felt himself slipping away to his libido. "Edward,-"

There was a smacking sound and then Jake felt lips crashing down on his. _No,no,no! _Jake sealed his lips shut feeling Edward run his tongue along his lower lip. Edward pulled back and frowned down at Jake.

"Really," He growled. Jake was shocked to see the slight anger in Edward's eye. The vampire looked so feral, eyes of coal boring holes into Jake's face. _Wait black?_

"Edward," Jake gasped. "Your eyes; They're –"

Edward slammed his lips back down on Jake before he could close his mouth, darting his tongue out into Jake's mouth. Jake instantly kissed back, fighting the forceful vampire. He felt the bark dig into his shirt, cutting his skin. Jake winced the smell of blood soon permeated the air.

Jake felt a rush of cold air as Edward blurred down the tree, not making a sound when he hit the forest floor.

"I-I-I have to go," he stuttered, his usual cool demeanor long gone. "Need to feed."

And then he was gone, dashing deeper into the forest. Nothing to show that he was there other than his slight smell, but even that was becoming overcome by the blood leaking down Jake's back.

Jake leaned his head against the trunk, thinking of all the ways he had screwed up in the last fifteen minutes. Use magic, opening a target sign on their backs for zombies. Check. Kiss an under fed vampire in the trees. Check. Manage to cut himself before walking into a house of vampire. And check. But one thing still plagued his mind even after all this.

_Damn, that was one helluva kiss. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Edward pushed himself faster as her weaved in and out of trees. The world blurred around his as he struggled to practically run from realtiy, but Jake ran around his head like the plague. His eyes, his smile, hir laugh, everything. Edward could hear the witch's snarky remark in his head, burning the memory in his brain.

An elk shot across his line of vision, and Edward chased after it like a madman. The elk raced through the forest with Edward close on its heels. Using his momentum, Edward jumped over the elk, grabbing its neck, and flinging it through a nearby tree. The elk instantly tried to scramble to its feet, but Edward was right there, fangs hovering over the injured animal. The elk went limp in his hands as he sunk his teeth into its jugular. The feel of the blood running down his throat calmed Edward's throat, but he still had a major desire burning for the dark-skinned man he had just pinned to the tree.

Edward flung the empty husk away in an angry fit. He slumped to the ground as confusion clutched at his insides. Jake had somehow wormed his way into Edward's heart. The past three days felt like an eternity, one that went by so fast, Edward didn't really realize his utter _devotion_ for the witch until he was already waist-deep. During the fight with Bella, he hadn't been worried about the fact that Rosaline had been thrown across the room. Not at all. His whole body ached to be next to Jake, fighting that flammable psycho Bella, and when Carlisle towards to Jake's fight, Edward couldn't there fast enough.

Thinking about the fight, guilt pooled at the bottom of Edward's stomach. Adrian took blame for not banishing Bella. The boy must have forgotten the absolute begging from Edward right before the two witches wiped Bella from this plane.

But he had to. If Bella had been fully banished, would Jake still be here? He couldn't allow that. Edward needed for Jake to stay here, needed to be able to explore this bond he shared with the witch. However, now his family was being hunted by Omega, and on top of all that, Marcus was Omega's leader! Edward's mind boggled at how much had really packed on in the past seventy-two hours.

Suddenly, Edward's dead heart clenched completely, pain shooting throughout his body.

Jake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jake POV<strong>_

Jake had staggered back to the house with blood running down his back, dreading walking into a house filled with vampires. But he trudged on. Bandages were in the house, and judging by the how the blood began to run down his legs, he would definitely need bandages. Stitches, too.

As soon as he reached the lawn the front door flung open, Jasper on the other side with a feral look in his eyes.

"Fuck," Jake muttered, as the vampire blurred over towards him. "Ti̱n prostasía mas!"

Jasper slammed into the luminous purple barrier, only seconds after Jake circled it around him. Jasper banged on the magical wall liked a starved deranged man, angry at his prey's sudden protection. He had the same wild look that Edward had. Edward. Jake now cringed at his actions. Is this what he was just locking lips with? A monster?

Cool arms floated around his middle.

"How in the hell did you get past the barrier?" Jake instantly question Edward as he struggled to keep Jasper out.

"Not now," was Edward's simple reply as he lifted Jake slightly off the ground. "Your scent is really strong; the rest of the family can't help until you leave. On three let down the barrier and push him away. Emmett and Alice will handle him, while we escape."

Jake just nodded.

"Okay," Edward began counting. " 1…2…3!"

Jake let the barrier fall as he thrust his left arm outward, putting out as much energy as possible. Jasper barely flew backwards, using his strength to try to maintain balance. However, trees began to blur around him as Edward sped off, Jasper not reacting fast enough to catch them before it was too late.

Jake was finally able to gather his bearings once Edward began to slow down. The vampire had been speeding though the dense forest for almost fifteen minutes now. Jake doubted anyone would be able to find them, let alone Jasper.

* * *

><p>Edward set him down and began pacing, mumbling about saving witches. Jake rolled his eyes. The arrogance on this undead idiot was unreal! Saving two witches was not the same as saving them all.<p>

Then it hit him. He had left Adrian in a house with vampires who were obviously struggling with their thirst. No, he had to go and save Adrian. He was all Jake had left and Jake would wipe out every single vampire on the _damned_ earth before he let _one_ take Adrian away.

He got up to trudge back to the house, but Edward was in front of him in a flash.

"No."

"_No_?" Jake snapped. "Who the _hell_ died and made you king?"

Edward pressed his hand into Jake's chest. "You can't go; you're hurt!"

"And whose fault is that is that?!"

"Not mine!" Edward yelled back.

"Yes it is!" backing down was never Jake's thing anyway. "You pinned me to that fucking tree that cut me! But you were too busy to notice because you were trying to shove your tongue down my throat!"

"You kissed me back!" Edward defended.

"That's not the point!" Jake diverted. "You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place!"

"You could have said no!"

"I literally swung _from branches_ to get away from you! Do you need me to spell it out?"

"Or you could just stop fighting this!"

"There is no _this!"_

Edward's lips was on him in moments. Jake felt the cool arms wrap around him, doing a poor job of keeping him still as he struggled under Edward's hold. Slamming his hands in Edward's chest the vampire was sent flying, landing a few feet away from Jake. Edward tried to scramble to his feet, but Jake brought his hand down, pinning him to the ground.

"Tafí̱ gi̱," Jake watched as the ground under Edward changed, pulling the twitching vampire under. Jake s could hear the angry shouts six feet below him, but reaching Adrian was his top priority. Not some horny blood-sucker.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Adrian POV<strong>_

After Emmett and Rosaline stopped Jasper, Alice moved Adrian to the top floor bedroom. But it was unnecessary. Once Jake was gone, Jasper calmed down almost instantaneously, shocking the whole family.

"II didn't really smell his blood until it was _there_," Jasper had offered. "But once it was, it was like smelling a singer for the first time: mind-blowing."

Carlisle was in his books right after that, dragging Jasper along to study witches into detail. Esme went to the Kitchen and began cooking for Adrian and Jake, whenever he came back. Rose opted to stay down stairs with Emmett. She tried to pretend that she was just tired and didn't feel like coming up the stairs, but Adrian could tell she was just waiting for Jasper to go after him. She would be the first in Jasper's path, and probably the last.

Alice was the only one who kept him company, but really Alice dominated the conversation. Going on and on about what type of clothes that would look _great_ with his _soft_ black hair and _piercing_ green eyes. Adrian felt like the pixie would blow his ear drum.

The whole house fell silent when a sudden gasp came from Alice. The girl's eyes turned pure white and Adrian almost conjured his bow in fear that she had been possessed.

"Rose!" Adrian called after a moment of watching the girl just stand there, just staring with no…..eyes.

Rose was by him seconds later, pulling him into a hug.

"She's having a vision," she explained. Adrian just nodded, not knowing what else to do.

The two watched as Alice stop moving, eyes returning to their usual honey color. She quickly scanned the room, eyes frantic from whatever vision she saw. When she finally focused her eyes on them, she spoke, words taking the air out the entire house because everyone had heard with their superior hearing.

"Omega. They're here."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and stuff,please! <strong>_-Izel_


End file.
